


A dash of spice

by MektiKwiiger



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feet, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a married couple, they have to take care of eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dash of spice

**Author's Note:**

> Typed on phone. Flooded my basement and I hope it does yours too.

She wrapped her fist in the braid, and slowly pulled his head back.  
Both of them were breathing heavily, drawing in more air to fan the flames of passion burning inside.  
She was on his back, legs wrapped around his waist, and he rocked his hip into the palm of his prostetic hand.  
«Ah, S—Sakura. Perhaps it was not such a bad idea afterall,» he panthed.  
She cupped his testes with the hand not pulling on the hair and sent out a playful pulse of chakra.  
«Ne, Sasuke—kun will have to do better than that. A subpar confession is not befitting of the clanhead of the Uchiha,» Sakura staggered as her body wirthed in pleasure.  
«Correct as usual, Ha—Haruno—san. It would not do to set a bad example for Sarada,» he admitted under pressure, «But to confess as to having enjoyed a day at the spa would be to go too far. I am afterall a shinobi trained to resist interregation,»  
Sakura growled and let go of his hair. She tigthened her grip on the scrotum.  
«So you can resist this, Sasuke—kun?»  
«Hn,» he confirmed.  
Sakura let go of him only to flip him over and impale herself on his erection, the head of her clitoris rubbing against his mound.  
Sasuke could only mewl and recieve what pleasure his partner would give him. His breath got even heavier as he got closer and closer to orgasm.  
And then Sakura pulled herself off. Paralyzed by need he could only watch as Sakura began to attend to her own pleasure. He could not bear this for long.  
«Alrigth, you win! The spa was nice and I did like what you did to my hair,» he admitted in a shout with no control of the volume.  
Sakura grinned in victory and attended to stimulating Sasuke's penis with her feet, as her hands were busy with her own labia. He came shortly after she did.


End file.
